Turning The Tide - A Caitlin Snow & Jay Garrick Love Story
by Lots of Sun
Summary: Love isn't earned, or bought. It doesn't always make sense, or have justified reason, it just is. For Caitlin Snow, this couldn't be more true. Finally realizing that she's head-over-heels in love with the demon himself (Jay Garrick (Zoom), Caitlin makes the decision to leave Central City behind, and take a leap of faith with an uncertain man, and an even more unpredictable future
1. Star Crossed

She knew love wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be uncertainty or fear, it was supposed to be about warmth and comfort, or at least that's what she used to think it should be.

Her late fiancé, who she thought was dead, but was just confused and lost after an incredible accident, managed to come back into her life. But even that was short lived, and just a few months later, again, he was gone. Before that her love life was consistently off course. From dating fellow Doctors, or trying to branch out into the mainstream populous, each time she was let down in some way.

She was accused of being too smart to date one man, while the exact opposite seemed to happen with another.

She was told that she was pretty, but not beautiful enough.

Finally she'd met Ronnie, but especially with him, she'd drawn the short end of the stick.

* * *

 _And then there was Jay_.

Tall and brooding, having the body of a Roman God, and the soft eyes of a romantic, she knew she was in deep shit the moment she locked eyes with him.

He was everything she was looking for, before she had even realized she was in fact looking. He was kind, but so sure of himself, and it was something about him, something that she felt in the tightness of her chest whenever she looked at him, that made him irresistible.

So when they finally had gotten close, she knew she was in trouble. His bright, luminous eyes and deep seducing voice, always seemed to lure her in. When Zoom shot through the breech in S.T.A.R Labs and took him from her, she knew she was lost. Her person, the man who had protected her and shared countless kisses with her over the better part of this year, was dead.

It was happening again, and she knew what her friends must have been thinking; any man she touched intimately, had died.

This was the predicament she was now facing, as a relationship castaway. To let her inhibitions falter, and to take a chance, or to continue to keep her guard up and be unhappy, just pushing through life; The closer she looked the more she wished she was the latter.

Jay flew back into her life, but in a very unforeseen way, leaving her to reevaluate herself down to her very core, and what she found wasn't the optimistic young woman that had always persevered, but instead, a much darker version of herself. One that had a lust for power, and a unnerving hunger for something more.

That's when she was taken from S.T.A.R Labs by the ever vigilant Zoom, and kidnapped before she had a say in anything. That was also when she realized that Jay was the man who had been enslaving meta humans, and killing innocent people.

That was when she realized that Zoom was Jay Garrick, her Jay Garrick, and suddenly a whole new part of her began to swell to the surface. A part she had trouble controlling began to bubble up, and although she tried her best to fight it, she was happy to see him.

 _and no matter what she said, she knew he could see it in her._


	2. Heartless

It was less than an hour ago that she had agreed to Jays terms. If she went with him to Earth 2, he agreed to leave the Earth that both her, and her friends, called home. Although she did put up quite a fight with Barry and the others, she knew, deep down, that she couldn't stay even if she wanted too.

" You can't give into his demands Caitlin! "

Barry increased the volume of his voice, trying to convey how upset he was, but she wouldn't be fooled. She was in complete control of what was going on. Jay had made sure she knew that if she didn't want to travel with him, that he wouldn't make her. The stipulation was more of a bonus.

" You're speaking to a wall Barry. "

Cisco's voice wasn't rude, although his tone did sound a bit snide. He didn't agree with her decision, but had ended up understanding where she was coming from. After all, normally she was the even headed one of the group.

* * *

The decision had been made before Jay had even mentioned the deal, just the day before when he had kidnapped her, she realized in-some-kind-of-fucked-up-way, that she was so in love with him; and that honestly, she'd follow him anywhere.

She was tied up and pinned against a desk as CCPD. She had an ugly, smug expression on her face, and almost immediately Jay had noticed that Catlin wasn't crying or in distress, but instead, she was alert and angry.

Being the daughter of two different doctors, both of them being top of their field, and being one herself, she had noticed something about Jays behavior. Every time he spoke to her, regardless of how much of a rush he was in, or how dire his plans were, he would stop and speak to her, but he always would take off his mask. He was unable to speak to her with Zoom's menacing voice, and spoke to her as him, as Jay.

Most of all she was ashamed with herself. Jays presence brought up

some dormant sexual frustration that was just deciding to bubble to the surface. Jay had done the unthinkable, and cleared out CCPD, deciding to keep her there as hostage, until he could further his plans. Any time he touched her, spoke to her or his face came close to hers, she could feel her body want to pull towards him and kiss him. She was upset that her sexually arousal peaked when ever this murderous meta human came into contact with her.

" I'll do it. "

Caitlin's voice was quiet and soft. Anyone in the room with her would of had trouble hearing her whispering tone, but Jay was quick to answer.

He flew into the room with such force, she was sure he was going to burn out and fly through a wall. He immediately took off his mask, and she immediately noticed how his blonde, golden hair always seemed to fluff up right after he revealed himself.

" **You** -you, **what**? "

Jay's voice was in distress. After kidnapping her, bringing her to Earth two and then back to Earth one, it seemed unlikely that she would agree to anything he wanted. But to her surprise, and his, she agreed to leave with him.

Almost instantaneously her ties were free, and finally she could begin to feel her wrists. She knew Jay wasn't 100% sure what she had said, but regardless, he knew that she may have agreed to go with him and start a new life.

Caitlin remained on CCPD's chilly, flat tile floor, rubbing her wrists and flexing her hands, trying to get some sort of circulation to her pale, frail looking fingers.

" I'll do it Jay, I'll go with you. "

Caitlin made direct eye contact with him while she agreed to the terms, showing that she was more in control than maybe he had ever given her credit for.

Jay kneeled to the floor next to her, extending a black gloved hand down to her level, in an attempt to help her up.

" FREEZE! "

The voice of three CCPD officers boomed through the empty, dark room, and Caitlin's face twisted in fear, knowing what was about to happen.

" **NO** - **NO** - **NO**! "

Caitlin's voice was frantic and loud, but was lost as the officer's opened fire on both her and Zoom. The officers had likely not seen her body shaded behind the desk in CCPD, and when she jolted from her sitting position, she was accidentally hit with a stray bullet.

This is what led to her extended stay at STAR Labs, and the hours of questioning there after. Thankfully her friends were too concerned with patching up her wound, rather than asking about how many police officers Jay had killed.

The answer? All of them. All three officers that had shot at her, and especially the one who had shot the bullet through her, had suffered a terrible death. Jay killed two of them before realizing Caitlin was hurt, it was just a few moments after that he snapped the neck of the only living officer, that rushed her away from CCPD.

She wasn't sure why he hadn't brought her to a hospital, and why he had neglected to stick around himself, but asking too many questions would only raise more, so for the moment she was content with being at STAR Labs with her friends.

The wound was a through and through. A little more to the left and the bullet would have struck her heart, and a little more to the right, and she would have bled out from nicking an artery. The wound wasn't a big deal, but the 'what ifs' were much scarier. Jay loved to dwell on circumstantials rather than what had happened, and she was sure that he would try to hold someone accountable.

The situation between her and Jay, it wasn't something she could explain to any of rationally, at least. After losing so many things in her life; her father, Ronnie, and becoming estranged from her own mother, she had a sullen, transparent darkness within her. Something she knew that she'd only be able to share with Jay, as he was the only person who understood it. She wanted to see his darkness, just as much as she was sure, he wanted to see hers.


	3. Looks That Can Kill

**Thank You For Reading! As always, comment if you liked something in particular or want to see something! Thank you for all of your support!**

* * *

" You're lucky he _didn't kill you_. "

Although Cisco's voice was nearly transparent, his words were loud and to the point. She was still in STAR labs, sitting with Cisco, Dr. Wells and Barry. All of whom had decided to guilt her into having some sort of revelation about Jay.

She couldn't explain to them what she was feeling, because either they wouldn't be able to rationalize it, or they would **demonize** her. She had seen this dance too many times to expect a different outcome. She was a scientist, and a doctor, after all. You can't expect new outcomes from old experiments.

Barry would tell her to just be herself, and Cisco would insist that this wasn't her, that she was acting without reason. But she was acting with reason, and his name was Jay.

She remained on the medical bed for a few more moments, trying to ignore the ugly glances that Barry and Cisco were persistent with shooting at her.

" She's going to do what she thinks is right. "

Caitlin knew where Wells stood with Zoom. Jay had captured his daughter, thinking that her leverage might be enough to control Harrison Wells, but things hadn't worked out. Hearing any, almost unheard of, words of advice involving Jay, especially from Harrison, was a shock to everyone in the room.

" You can't be serious, this is insane! "

This was the last straw to set Barry over. Caitlin was sure that Barry had convinced himself, that if enough of them rallied against her, Caitlin would give in and not go with Jay. What he had yet to understand, was that this wasn't a whim or a simple choice; it was a feeling.

A feeling she had ignored for far too long, a feeling of fear and doubt. A combination of feelings that she had been keeping down for so long, and now that she could finally put down her 'always happy' facade, and start feeling the real emotions within her. The ugly, unpolished feelings of depression, confusion and unsteadiness.

She knew he wouldn't understand, so instead of putting on this big show, giving a speech and spilling her heart, she stayed quiet. She let Barry say whatever he thought he needed to say to her. She was sure Jay would be back for her any minute, and this was one of the last times she was going to possibly see anyone. She'd be upset with herself if she unloaded all of her baggage on him, in these last few moments together.

Everyone on this Earth would be safe. That meant Barry, Iris, Cisco and everyone else she had befriended in her four years in Central City. She was doing this for her own selfish desires, but she knew that this wasn't just benefiting her.

Barry paced along the lower level of the lab within STAR Labs. Murmuring to Cisco and Wells about various plots and plans, as though she wasn't in the room to hear any of it. She couldn't leave on a bad note, and maybe a part of Barry knew that.

That maybe by pushing her to the edge, and causing her to erupt her own anger at him, that she'd be forced to stay and make amends.

But she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

And just like that, she was gone.

Jay flew into STAR Labs without a second thought, snatching Caitlin from the medical bed within Barry's reach, and escaping with the damsel before anything could be done.

* * *

They had ended up stopping just a moment later, Jay had chosen to show her Central City one last time before the two of them left.

The Radio Tower in Central City was one of the highest buildings, with the most breath taking views. It had a large, flat roof and atop that was a small fold up table and a candle light dinner for two.

It took her a moment to catch her balance, but once she realized where she was, she began to bustle with excitement.

" Jay.."

Caitlin's voice was low and excitable, she looked around the two of them curiously, still taking in the features of the building. Her heels clicked against the solid foundation of the roof, and she looked around in awe, as the City seemed to be just at their reach.

It was almost nine-forty-five at night, and the sun had been down for almost thirty minutes. Letting the luminous lights of the city warm the midnight sky, and cast an amber glow all around them.

" One last dinner here. "

Jay's deep tone and friendly voice was music to her ears. She didn't have a witty comeback, at least not yet. For now she'd enjoy the view and try try to remember the last time she was this happy.

There was a constant stiff wind that enjoyed pushing past her thin frame, and all though she was tall and had a strong posture, it was sometimes too much. She loved seeing the city at night, and especially from this angle.

She felt so much more alive up here & It was a feeling she didn't want to ever let go of.

Jay casually walked across the rooftop and stood next to her, looking up to enjoy the same view she was, he then shifted his gaze down to her.

Caitlin could control her smiles and frowns, but what she didn't have control over, was the blood rushing to her face the longer his eyes lingered on her.

" You'll miss it here, Cait.. "

Jays voice wasn't rude or pushy, he simply stated a fact. And yes, she knew that she was going to miss this city, and her friends, terribly.

Something had been bubbling from within her chest, and in this fleeting moment of vulnerability, she couldn't help but press him.

Jay Garrick had been so forgiving of her. He'd let any mistakes she'd made go, and regardless of the fact that he, himself, was a criminal, she had always found it odd that even when he was just Jay, and not Zoom, that he never second guessed her. He never once undermined her or treated her in a condescending manor. He's always treated her like she was an equal, or no.. Like she was something to be cherished, and not tarnished with insults or belittlements.

But still, she knew that if she didn't mention it now, it might never come out.

His warm shoulder brushed up against the chilled, exposed skin of her arm, and almost immediately he noticed. He wasn't in his vigilante uniform right at this moment. Right now, he looked like Jay.

He had on a pair of jeans and a clean, pressed, long sleeved, white button up shirt. His hair, as always, was impeccable, and in the whirling wind around them, seemed to catch each brush of wind perfectly.

The sensation of his arm wrapping around her body caused her skin to bump and prickle, as her adrenaline began to rise and the familiar rush of crimson returned to her pale cheeks.

He accidentally brushed the shoulder that was still mending, and Caitlin flinched, causing him to immediately adjust and look down in concern.

" I'm fine. "

" You're not. "

Jay's tone wasn't stern or serious, but with one glance at his face, she knew that he was losing track of their incredible moment atop the tower, and focusing on her gunshot wound.

Caitlin shook her head very casually, shifting her big brown eyes from him and out to the city again, the same question from earlier still weighing on her heavily.

" What if I become like her. "

Caitlin's voice was firm and direct, although she had trouble making eye contact with him as she said it. The person she was referring to was Killer Frost. Her dead doppleganer from Earth 2. Although she didn't test positive for the Meta Human genome, she knew inconsistencies happened, and that there was always a chance.

What she really meant to say, was what if she ended up not being exactly who she was now. What if she changed from her current mind set, and became less caring for humanity.

Jay didn't miss a beat, and his eyes shifted from Caitlin's face and out to the city where he took a deep breath and spoke clearly.

" Well, then I'd love you anyway. "

Jays words brought a new set of chills down her back and neck, erecting any and all of the fine hairs on her shoulders and arms as well. Her eyes watered for just a single moment, before the very edge of her mouth began to peak up into a smile. She made sure to contain herself and quieted down her excitement.

There was something so satisfying about him. The fact that she could show him the ugly pieces of her, and instead of trying to fix her, Jay insisted on loving her either way. She'd been conditioned by everyone around her for so long, from growing up with her mother and father, and even up until recently with her friends. Everyone had their opinions about her and how she should be feeling or acting.

Jay gently pulled her closer to him, and his cheek rested against the top of her head, quietly, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Caitlin closed her eyes briefly, taking all of this in. The breathless scenery in front of them, the thoughtful dinner date and most of all, his encouraging words. She knew that this wasn't right by most standards, but his presence next to her was intoxicating.

Caitlin shifted her body slowly, moving her head so Jay's lips briefly left her skin. She openly smiled up at him with nearly closed eyes, letting him bend down just a little further, and close the small distance between them with a kiss.

Jay pulled away for a moment, as Caitlin brought an open palm to his jaw. Her chilled hand startled him, and he lovingly placed one of his larger, warmer hands, over hers and kissed her once again.

Standing on her tippy toes did her little justice. She was pretty tall by most women's standards, standing 5''8, but Jay easily towered over her, and gave her a sense of satisfaction any time they kissed or got close. She felt incredibly safe when she was around him.

The soft kiss turned more passionate, as Jay's tongue lightly traced her lips and tongue, slowly deepening their embrace. The soft touch of her hand along his jaw had become more firm, playfully pulling him further down towards her, and as almost on instinct, he shifted his arms around her, in an attempt she was sure would end in some kind of sexual upheaval.

His strong arm struck her shoulder, and she involuntary shifted and pulled away.

Jay's hands flew up in response, as though he immediately knew he had hurt her, and was acting in fright, but she quickly recovered and wildly smiled at him.

Caitlin knew it was a mistake, but quickly cleared her throat before glancing behind her shoulder at the dinner Jay had prepared for them. Although the candle had burned out, she was intent on making the most of their time on Earth 1.

She didn't need to say a word, simply looking over her shoulder was enough for Jay to drop his guard and guide her quietly to the table he had set.

They had nearly cleared the distance between them and their meal when Jay was knocked into and thrown off the roof by a red blur, and the moment Caitlin felt a familiar rush of wind, she knew that they hadn't taken the news as well as she thought.

" You're not leaving with him, Caitlin. "

Barry's breathless voice echoed off the empty skyscraper in Central City, sending Caitlin into a panic.


	4. Run Away Love

The fleeting moment of quiet romance that Caitlin and Jay had enjoyed was abruptly halted with the appearance of The Flash. Barry had not only interrupted their few minutes left on Earth One, he had decided to start a full on brawl with Jay. Something he would shortly regret.

Jay was slammed into and was sent flying across the roof, nearly falling off as Barry skidded to a halt next to her.

" Your not leaving with him Caitlin, I can't let you go with that murderer. "

Barry's voice was angry and rude, prompting Caitlin to want to tell him off, but Jay was on his feet within seconds of Barry coming into contact with her.

The two collided in a furry offshore hot electricity, causing the thin air of the high altitude to feel prickly and uncomfortable. She was a doctor, and a scientist, not a meteorologist. But, with the high elevation of the building they were on, and the amount of energy both Jay and Barry were releasing, she knew that soon something unprecedented was going to happen.

Both speedsters flew across the roof, sending swirls of energy and wind to hit and slide across the roof without warning. She was in heels and a tight cocktail dress, she wasn't dressed to b intervein in a brawl with two meta humans.

Thick, thunderous storm clouds began to form around the top of the skyscraper that all three of them were on, and without warning, they began to release a hard rain.

Barry and Jay had paused, both at opposing ends of the roof. She just wished that they would listen. Jay didn't need to try and hurt Barry, if Barry would just listen to her. Her opinion had become out of the equation, and she was sure that Barry was not thinking clearly. He was too consumed with the the idea of losing one of his best friends, that he could see how happy she was.

Jay and Barry were unfazed by the rain but Caitlin knew the warning signs that might lead up to a thunderstorm. She tried to scream at them, to warn them, but they were too engrossed with what as happening to them.

The swirl of energy from them circling one another was becoming too much. The strong wing current from the two speedsters fighting, was causing a cyclone to form. Caitlin knew, without a doubt, what Barry was going to try and do next.

Jay had become overwhelmed at some point, causing Barry to get the upper hand, and to jump to his finishing move, which entailed circling the opponent and hurling lightning at them.

Caitlin tried to scream again, but her voice was lost through the torrential downpour of rain. She knew, if Barry managed to cause enough frictions to make lightning, it would be a cause and effect. There was a good chance that it would set off a chain reaction lightning storm.

But, her human will wasn't enough, and the moment Barry tried to use his trademark move on Jay, it caused the sky to erupt in a massive white light.

She cowered for a moment, truly believing that the first strike of lightning from the sky was the last. It was as her crouched posture relaxed and she straightened her back that she realized she was in danger. The sky was still raining heavily, and to avoid getting trampled, she'd unknowingly made her way to the outside of the roof. Without notice, the large lightning storm that Barry had started, seemed to be brewing again.

The air in front of her face felt prickly and uncomfortable. With another step back, she felt her high heel catch air, instead of concrete. Luckily she caught herself in time, her ankles nearly giving out as the slick surface of the roof became harder and harder to tred on. Frightened and a little frazzled she abruptly threw her shoes off and let her bare feet touch the grainy, wet texture of the roof.

Another large, unsuspecting bolt of lightning shot from the sky unexpectedly, striking the top of Caitlin's head and sinking deep into her bones. The lightning caused her muscles to seize up, and all it took was a heavy wind to topple her over the top of the skyscraper.

The sensation of moving at an extraordinary speed was something her body had gotten used too. Between Jay and Barry, she'd learned to get her speed legs pretty quickly, and was proud that it no longer made her dizzy or disoriented. However, the feeling of being dropped from the highest skyscraper in Central City, it was the most terrifying thing her body had yet to go through.

Her body fell nearly 35 feet per second, and although her muscles had been temporarily stunned, that didn't take away from her very alert and very frightened, conscious mind and body.

It was as though she was on a rollar coaster, sort of.

That intense rush of adrenaline, followed by complete weightlessness, was something every adrenaline junky looked for when on a high-thrill-seeking ride. Caitlin's mind immediately tried to rationalize what was happening. She knew as a doctor, that the weightless feeling as her body defying gravity for a few moments. With humans being predominantly water, her weight was far different that just moments ago, and soon, she'd hit the sidewalk with enough force to total a tractor trailer.

Her heart fluttered out of her chest as she felt fear completely consume her, watching her own body falling further and further from the top of the sky scrapper knowing that soon, it wouldn't matter what she wanted to say to Jay or Barry, because soon she'd be dead.

Jay didn't immediately notice that Caitlin was gone. Her absence however, sparked something primal and protective. It was the complete feeling of fury and fear that allowed him to push himself from Barry's wind cyclone and rush over the edge and past the scarlet speedster. Caitlin was nearly at the ground by the time he reached the ledge of the roof.

 **Author's note.**

So unfortunately I'm going to end the story here. Basically Jay doesn't save Caitlin and she dies which prompts him to keep being a baddie.

No-no I'm just kidding, lol! I'm sorry I just had to. No one is dying, or are they?


	5. Weightless

By the time her body reached the payment, she felt completely weightless.

There was a surreal rush of adrenaline pulsating a mile a minute through her body. The torrential downpour had soaked through her cloths, and in combination with the chilly winds outside the skyscraper, it had begun to freeze the tips of her hair and eyelashes.

The primal evidence of "Flight or Fight, " was evident in her trembling limbs and loss of voice. Her body had fought as hard as it could to rationalize what was happening to her. The eight seconds it took her body to frantically flail from the roof and to the hard, slick pavement of Central City's busy streets, was enough time for her mind to rationalize her eventual death. To briefly relive the few fleeting moments her and Jay had spent together, and to remember Barry and Cisco's faces. She couldn't put into words how much she would truly miss them.

The tips of Jay's fingers grazed her body as he reached for her, his figure soaring down the side of the building with such speed that each of the windows he crossed shattered upon passing.

She'd had dreams like this before. Of course, not exactly, but normally in the dreams where she was falling, it always ended in her being jolted awake and gasping for air. This time, surprisingly, would be no different.

One of Jays's hands managed to swing under her neck in time, just a moment before she hit the concrete. He didn't have the time or luxury to whisk her away like he would have liked, but he did have time to save her life.

Jay swung his body with a sharp twist, pulling his body under Caitlin's and letting his body take the brunt of the impact.

His body connected with the asphalt below, causing a supersonic wave of energy and noise to blow through the surrounding area. The wave blew out windows and completely fried the west side of Central City's electrical generator.

A lingering, heavy cloud of debris filled the air, and Caitlin didn't bother moving at all. She knew that Jay was hurt or dead, and that if she opened her eyes, she'd have to face what came next.

To her surprise she drifted off for a moment, not realizing that items still raining or that she had ice beginning to form on her face and limbs. It was Jay's sputtering, spewing cough that eventually woke her.

Her body was resting against his, and the hollow, dry cough that eventually came forcefully from his lungs had startled her awake. She immediately jumped from what ever stuper she was in and felt his body begin to come back to life.

Caitlin's teeth were chattering as she tried to speak his name, the sound of her voice indicating that at any moment, she was going to break down into tears.

Jay's body moaned and coughed again, slowly he managed to sit up and take in a full breath of air.

Although he was a MetaHuman, Caitlin knew that Jay had been sick, and that an impact from that high up should have killed him.

But here he sat, as alive as ever.

Jay's body reacted to the sound of Caitlin's voice, and with another grumble, he fully pushed himself up.

They were both in a large crater that had been created the moment Jay's body met the pavement.

" You're okay? "

Jay's voice was alert and frantic, he kept his eyes closed while frequently rubbing them. Trying to access their situation.

" Y-yeah. "

Her words stumbled slightly, and her voice trembled. Her body was beginning to wind-down from the extreme adrenaline rush that the fall had given her. It left her with a bitter, freezing temperature, and a mind that still hadn't wrapped itself around almost falling to her death.

In a single forward motion, Jay reached outwards and grabbed Caitlin by one of her forearms and pulled her over to him. Her strength was almost nonexistent, and the moment her body fell into Jay's arms, she could feel how cold she really was.

He began to vibrate his body and without being able to think of a single thing to say, she stayed still in his arms.

Her limbs began to tremble much faster now. What once were small shakes, had turned into hard jerks. Her body wasn't acclimating well to any of the stress. The fall, the chill that crept up her body, or the eventual realization that her best friend had nearly, inadvertently, tried killed her. None of it sat well with her.

She hadn't noticed right away, but Barry was behind them, hovering over both of them with his mask off.

Caitlin's trembling body was tightly hugging Jay's, her face had began to become wet with tears, as she tried to speak to him through a clenched jaw, and chattering teeth.

" Leave, me.. Alone. "

Caitlin kept eye contact with Barry, her normally big, beautiful doe brown eyes were filled with an unnatural, unheard of rage. She glared at him, trying her best to keep her composure while Jay continued to bring up her temperature.

There was a lost, longing look in Barry's face, and Caitlin watched his mouth gape open slightly, trying to form some kind of sentence that would fix all of this.

But eventually he left in a flash of red, leaving Caitlin and Jay to stay close too be another, trying to figure out what was next.


End file.
